Little Witch Academia Wiki:Policies
This is a list of rules and guidelines set by the Little Witch Academia Wiki staff team that all users must follow. If you have concerns about any of these, please contact one of the administrators. |-| General= 'General' * In accordance to Wikia's Terms of Use, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** A block will be issued only if the user has confessed that they're under the age of 13. * Be respectful to every user on the wiki, including the staff team. * Swearing is allowed in moderation, however, slurs are strictly off-limits and will result in a block. *Bullying is not allowed on the wiki. If you feel as if you're being bullied, please contact one of the administrators about it. ** Users found to bully others, are subject to blocking. * Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot is prohibited. *No controversial topics or discussions are allowed on the wiki. 'Do not...' *Troll. *Spam. *Use an alternate account without telling a staff member about it. (Otherwise known as sock puppeting.) *Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. *Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. *Add unnecessary information for the sole sake of getting a badge. (Otherwise known as badge-hunting.) |-| Editing Policy= 'Editing Policy' * Vandalism is not allowed on the wiki. A block from editing may or may not be given out, depending on the severity. If a block is not registered, then a warning will be issued. * Constantly undoing another user's edits repeatedly otherwise known as "edit wars" are prohibited. If you would like to discuss about an edit, please message the user or a staff member. * Theories and other fan-made creations such as headcanons belong in the discussion forums and/or blog posts, not the articles. *Editors are not to greatly alter a page or a template without receiving approval from an administrator. |-| Comment Policy= Comment Policy *Any NSFW comments that are too suggestive is prohibited. However, mild comments are allowed. *Comments such as "first" or "second" are considered spam and are prohibited. *Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. *Nonsensical, inappropriate, off-topic, and certain "joke" replies are subject to editing and/or deletion. |-| Profile Policy= 'Profile Policy' *Staff members are the only people allowed to use the staff templates. *Do not say anything negative about another user on your profile. *Do not place your profile under any category. *Do not copy or mimic any of the wiki's articles on your user page. *Do not edit other people's profiles unless you are given permission. |-|File Policy= 'File Policy' *Please categorize your image under the correct file category. *Do not post any fan-made images on articles. *Any unused files will be deleted. If you would like a file to be restored, please contact a staff member. *Any files that are too inappropriate will be deleted without notice and a warning will be given.